


Dreams are cruel

by Huggy6ear_Angel



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Beta who? Never heard of her, M/M, Soulmates, Stand Alone, They're soulmates, this takes place between It couldn't be more complicated and This is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggy6ear_Angel/pseuds/Huggy6ear_Angel
Summary: Aro falls asleep on Carlisle, wakes up half way and exposes all his fears.
Relationships: Aro/Carlisle Cullen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dreams are cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon goes like this: Vampires cannot willingly fall asleep unless they are in the presence of their soulmate.  
> [ Here ](https://loyalmuse.tumblr.com/post/642669437892411392/hello-wondering-if-you-could-please-your-sleep)is more extensive post about it with another short Carlisle/Aro scene.

They had put on a movie, Aro had laid all of his weight on Carlisle, but they couldn't claim they watched it. Every scene was commented on on the inaccuracies and historical offense- not a single man in this place should have a clean face, Aro had argued- until Aro finally felt tired enough to twist on his “matress” and close his eyes. Carlisle could barely breathe in enough air to speak as Aro made himself comfortable on his chest, placing light kisses anywhere that his lips accidentally touched.

“Should I let my beard grow, look more manly?” he asked half joking, half gone already.

“Do you want to?” Carlisle asked.

Aro's smile gradually dropped with each passing second. “I don't care,” he finally said. “Whatever you want.”

The blond frowned, a little confused. He meant to say that Aro could and _should_ look however he pleased, but Aro beat him to it.

“I can't lose you again,” he mumbled and took with him to the dream world Carlisle's chance to respond.

_Caius had pulled him to his own chamber, hastily, hours before he and Aro would leave. Carlisle realised he had never entered this room before._

“ _There is something you should know,” Caius had said, everything about him betraying his worry. Carlisle had stood straight, waiting but Caius only stared at him._

“ _Caius, your hesitance is cause for worry.”_

“ _I shouldn't tell you.”_

“ _Then don't.”_

“ _You_ _must_ _know. Carlisle, he is...” Caius paused, thinking what the best word would be. He hadn't thought about this_ _at all_ _._

“ _He is not as resilient as he wants to think. Be alert when he is not, and you might see,” he said_ _with a_ _frown, realising he hadn't told Carlisle very much._

“ _Caius, I was never good with cryptic messages. If there is something I should know, tell me.”_

“ _You have hurt him, Carlisle. You have hurt him and it affects everything he does. Be gentle with him.”_

Aro startled awake with the first ray of sunlight that peeked through their windows. He pushed Carlisle's arms off along with the blankets. Carlisle sat up, watching as Aro had already put on a pair of socks, pulled up Carlisle's sweatpants and was picking up a sweater from the floor.

“Love? Why don't you come back to bed?” Carlisle spoke softly, righting the blankets.

Aro folded his arms over his chest, hiding his hands and shook his head with a frown. He wasn't looking at Carlisle. He stood two feet away from the bed, turned to his direction and was intently looking at his colorful socks.

Carlisle kept his pose relaxed, reading Aro's stance as defensive at best. He was still in the dream world, he thought. Better to coax him to lie back down.

“You seem to be waiting for something,” he said, making it sound like a suggestion.

Aro glanced up at him and shoved his hands further under his arms. He was shivering.

“Are you cold?” Carlisle asked a pointless question.

“I'll be alright,” Aro said, looking around and Carlisle felt a pit form inside his stomach.

“Why don't you come back under the blankets for a moment.”

“I don't want to.” Aro's voice was too quick, too curt.

“Are you angry at me?” Carlisle couldn't help but ask.

“Never,” Aro said easily, but Carlisle wasn't convinced.

“Have I hurt you?”

Aro gave him a sad chuckle. “Why would you say that?”

Carlisle thought about it for a moment. “I think I have, but I don't know how. And you are hard to read.”

Aro hummed, keeping his thoughts, his eyes and his hands to himself.

“I am sorry,” Carlisle said.

“Of course you are.”

“You don't believe me?” Carlisle tilted his head to the side, his voice sounding small.

Aro hesitated before shaking his head.

“I love you. Do you believe that?”

“Oh, Lilo, you take such pleasure in hurting me, do you not?” Aro met Carlisle's gaze, letting him see everything that was there. All the pain and the fear and the hope.

Carlisle fell silent for a long, ubearable moment. “Aro, I'm here, please come back to me,” he begged.

Aro moved his gaze to his folded arms. “You convince me everytime... So deceitful...” His beautiful voice was filled with resignation.

 _Deceitful?_ “I mean it, Aro, I love you. And I am here.”

Aro was frowning, “You've told me that before.” He spoke so quietly, breaking Carlisle's heart so easily.

Carlisle remained silent until the knot in his throat had been swallowed down.

“If you want to leave again, you can. I won't...I won't stop you.” Aro took a step to the side, making the path from the bed to the bedroom door perfectly clear.

Carlisle felt like choking. “Aro,” he began but paused. He really had left him once, given him false hopes twice and kept him on the fence for nearly a century. He had no right to feel betrayed by the little trust Aro showed him. He should be grateful for it.

“I'm not leaving. I don't want to be without you.”

“You've said that too.”

“And I meant it. I meant it then, and I mean it now.”

“Oh, Carlisle you are so cruel...” Aro mumbled.

Carlisle swallowed thickly. “We are in Maine, in our apartment. We have been together for almost two years now. You came to see me in the lab yesterday. We watched a movie and you fell asleep on me. Am I lying?”

Aro was looking at him, knowing his defenses were deteriorating quickly. He had no chance to win, not ever. He was hopeless and blessed to always fail.

“I'm wearing your ring and I am _not_ leaving.” Carlisle put his palm up showing his copper and black ring to Aro.

Aro withdrew one hand from his fold and looked at the matching ring he was wearing.

“Please come back to bed?” Carlisle pleaded.

Aro shook his head. “I don't want to.”

“ _I_ want you to.”

Aro sighed, forever bound to bend to Carlisle's desires. “You are the cruelest man I've met.”

Carlisle swallowed, reminding himself Aro was talking to a dream version of him.

But didn't that mean Aro was more honest?

Aro crawled up the bed to rest his head on his chest.

“I can't convince you I will stay?”

“No.”

“Can you enjoy my embrace for what it is, then? Let your worries go for a few moments, and then, if you must, let them return.” Carlisle said, concealing everything but his love.

Aro whimpered, “Do you enjoy torturing me so much?”

“If I say I do, will you close your eyes for me?”

Aro met his gaze, unwavering and sure. “I would do anything for you.”

Carlisle swallowed, taken by surprise at the almost aggressive display of devotion.

“Then close your eyes. Close your eyes and imagine me as you want. As a man who doesn't hurt you, as someone you can trust.”

Aro was drifting already with his face on Carlisle's chest, mumbling something that Carlisle couldn't quite grasp.

 _I don't want...you,_ he thought he heard.

“Imagine him not ever leaving, because he loves you so, so much.”

 _Anyone but you_ , Aro mumbled again. Carlisle raised his free hand to wipe at his eyes.

“Imagine him being everything you need him to be. Strong, and smart and fearless.”

Aro twisted, moving up so his lips were lightly touching Carlisle's neck. _I don't want anyone but you..._

Carlisle pressed his hand over his mouth, stifling a sob and fighting to contain the tremors crossing his spine as Aro had once again fallen asleep.


End file.
